Christmas Fever
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: AR/Crack/Mayu dan Shigure hanya kekasih bohongan. Mayu mencintai Hatori. Itulah sebabnya perempuan itu menyeret Shigure untuk menguntit Hatori dan Kana yang kencan di malam natal/"Kau demam."/"Dasar lolicon."/"Berada di kamarku tak buruk, kan?"/RnR?


_**It's 'we' that keep us together ….**_

.

.

.

**Standart Warning Applies**: AR [**Alternative Reality**], Romance slight Hurt/Comfort, Short — Rush story.

**Disclaimer**: Natsuki Takaya-_nee_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CHRISTMAS FEVER**

.

.

.

"Mayu, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan?"

Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Salju sedang intens meluruh ke bumi. Malam natal. Aku tak punya acara khusus untuk kulakukan. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk bergulung di balik selimut hangatku di rumah. Cukup menghabiskan malam dengan secangkir teh hijau, TV menyala, dan kertas-kertas tugas milik muridku yang sengaja kubawa dari sekolah untuk kucek selama masa liburan.

Semua berubah ketika Tohru mengabarkan padaku bahwa ia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyo, Yuki, dan yang lainnya—kecuali Shigure yang memang bukan teman sebayanya. Ck, dari sana aku mulai terpikir banyak hal.

Lelaki bodoh ini pasti sedang menepi di ujung ruangan gelap dengan satu lampu meja, mengenakan yukata, sembari memandangi kertas naskah yang _deadline_-nya sudah mepet. Sama denganku, kukira menjalani malam natal dengan kegiatan biasa macam itu akan membosankan. Terlalu sia-sia.

Maka aku mengajaknya keluar rumah. Kutarik ia dari kamarnya lalu kuseret ia dengan sebuah syal di lehernya—dan tak lupa sebuah mantel berwarna gelap yang biasa ia pakai.

"Kalau mau jalan-jalan, kenapa mengajakku, sih?"

Aku melirik Shigure dengan tajam.

"Dan, kenapa kita harus terus-terusan merapat di pohon-pohon di tepi jalan? Kau tahu, kan, saljunya sering rontok mengenai rambutku."

Ia mendesah malas, dan aku hanya bisa melengos sambil mengusap ujung kepalaku—menyingkirkan tumpukan tipis salju di sana. "Memangnya kau tak mau merayakan natal di luar?"

Shigure menggeleng.

Lempeng sekali.

"Aku biasa menghabiskan natal di kamar."

Aku memicingkan mataku—lagi.

"Palingan, semua anggota Souma datang ke kediaman induk. Tapi karena Yuki dan Kyo lebih senang menghabiskan malam natal dengan Tohru, aku pun menolak datang ke sana. Kau tahu, kan, aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apanya? Di antara semua anggota Souma yang kukenal, cuma kau yang terlihat paling pengangguran."

Satu alis Shigure naik. Mengangkat satu tanganya ke dahi, Shigure mendesah lagi. "Oh, aku tertohok sekali mendengar kalimatmu, Mayu-_chan_."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Tapi setidaknya, aku tak sepengangguran seorang ibu guru yang memilih menghabiskan malam natal dengan menguntit idolanya." Shigure tertawa menyindir.

"Terus saja kau sindir aku seperti itu! Ayo, teruskan. Kau memang senang sekali, kan, menggodaku seperti itu?" teriakku kesal.

"Kau pasti tanya pada Tohru tentang Hatori. Sayangnya, muridmu itu kelewat manis."

"Dasar lolicon."

"Dan Tohru kelewat polos. Bisa-bisanya ia memberitahumu kalau Hatori sedang kencan dengan Kana di pusat kota."

Aku mendengus.

"Dan, yaaah, seperti biasa, karena aneh menguntit sepasang kekasih di jalanan Tokyo yang penuh dengan sepasang kekasih menjelang malam natal, kau akhirnya menyeretku juga."

Rasanya mati kutu mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tertawa, Mayu-_chan_?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Yep, teka-teki telah terpecahkan." Lelaki itu memasang tampang ala detektif di komik-komik sembari menyeringai kepadaku.

Dengan setengah kesal kuacak rambutku sendiri. Aku berbalik—berpaling dari sosok Shigure yang membuatku sebal. Awalnya aku berniat melengos pergi mencari sesuatu untuk mendinginkan tenggorokanku. Lidahku kelu tiap berdebat dengan sang novelis payah ini. Namun aku urung. Saat sepasang manusia yang kukenal melambaikan tangan padaku, mendekat, lalu menyapaku dan Shigure.

"Shigure-_kun_! Mayu-_chan_!" teriak sang gadis.

Hatori dan Kana menghampiri kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menolak untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran yang ditunjuk oleh Hatori dan Kana. Sejujurnya, level orang kaya begitu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman. Mungkin Shigure terbiasa meski ia selalu terlihat sederhana. Tapi lelaki payah itu juga anggota Souma. Ia berdarah orang kaya. Berada di kalangan elit adalah hal yang bisa ia kendalikan situasinya.

Namun aku tidak.

Dan karenanya, kini kami berempat akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku kafe _outdoor _di salah satu pusat toko perbelanjaan. Tempat ini lebih informal untukku.

Beberapa _ginger bread_ di atas meja, kue spons, dan kopi susu yang asapnya mengepul menghiasi meja kami.

"Kalian juga sedang kencan?" tanya Kana polos.

Aku tersedak, sementara Shigure hanya ber-OH ria.

"Kenapa tak bilang? Kukira Shigure hanya bersantai di rumah," sahut Hatori tenang sambil menyesap minumannya.

Berhasil menguasai tenggorokan dan nada suaraku, kulirik pada Shigure yang tersenyum tenang sambil terus mengunyah makanan. "Dia sih memang pemalas. Aku harus menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. Butuh dua puluh menit empat puluh lima detik untuk berhasil keluar dari pintu kamarnya."

Kana dan Hatori tertawa kecil, mengabaikan Shigure yang tersenyum kecut.

"Memangnya kalian tak merencanakannya dari jauh-jauh hari?" tanya Kana.

"Eh?"

"Mendadak," jawab Shigure santai. Menyeringai padaku, lelaki itu bicara lagi, "Salah Tohru yang bilang bahwa kalian sedang kenc—UMPH!"

Dengan serangan kilat, aku membekap mulut Shigure.

"Hahahahaa. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja diberitahu oleh Tohru kalau kalian juga sedang ada di kota. Aku terpikir untuk menyusul. Untunglah kita bisa bertemu!" sergahku cepat.

"Ya, untunglah," jawab Hatori. "Sebentar lagi jam 12 malam. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pusat taman. Ada pohon natal besar di sana."

"Hmmmph!" teriak Shigure di balik bekapan tanganku di mulutnya.

"Oh, maaf!" Astaga! Aku terlalu lama membungkam mulutnya. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Ia sibuk mengatur napas. Meski merasa bersalah, tapi kurasa itu juga karena kebodohannya. Mau mengatakan bahwa aku memang berniat menguntit Hatori dan Kana? Cih, coba saja.

Kuraih gelas kopi Shigure dan kusodorkan minuman itu ke dekat mulutnya.

"Maaf, keterusan."

Tertawa—sinis—Shigure menerima sodoran tanganku. "Tak apa, Mayu-_chan_."

Kana malah tertawa. "Kalian mesra sekali. Aku jadi iri."

Mataku membulat. Dan begitu singkat, Shigure akhirnya—untuk pertama kalinya—tersedak karena kopinya. Aku menoleh cepat, dan kulihat Hatori membelai ujung kepala Kana yang tersenyum tulus padaku.

Andai ia tahu, aku iri padanya.

Hatori miliknya.

Aku iri setengah mati.

"Jangan … iri pada kami."

Aku dan Shigure adalah pasangan bohongan.

_Pukk._

Shigure menepuk kepalaku—sama dengan perlakuan Hatori pada Kana.

Aku menoleh pelan pada Shigure. "Banyak salju di kepalamu."

Wajahku merona. Entah kesal atau apa.

"Dasar bodoh," bisik Shigure pelan sembari tersenyum. Kudengar Kana tertawa kecil saat ikut mendengar kalimat Shigure.

_Aku memang bodoh._

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang manis," ujar Kana lagi.

Dan kali ini aku memilih bungkam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, aku tak ikut ke pusat taman kota. Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah dengan Mayu-_chan_." Kulihat Shigure menepuk bahu Hatori.

"Eh?" Aku dan Kana sama-sama berteriak bebarengan.

"Kau tak ingin melihat pohon natal di sana, Shigure-_kun_?" tanya Kana.

Shigure tertawa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu satu tangannya naik. Dengan cepat, lengan kokohnya bertengger melingkari pundakku. "Untuk apa pohon natal kalau aku punya boneka salju natal di sampingku."

Ketiga orang di depanku tertawa, sementara aku cemberut.

"Lagi pula, malam ini dingin sekali. Lebih enak berada di kamar bersama Mayu-_chan_."

Kupukul kepala Shigure sementara Kana tertawa malu. Begitu juga Hatori. Astaga, Tuhan, wajahnya yang merona ketika tertawa bersama Kana membuat dadaku perih.

"Kau memang mesum," ejekku.

Shigure menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya, lalu menjauh dari bangku kafe. "Kami pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa memasang muka sejelek itu?" ujar Shigure enteng. "Segitunya ingin melihat pohon natal?"

"Dasar payah."

Shigure berjalan santai di sampingku. Lelaki ini justru menyeretku untuk mengantarnya pulang—tak seperti pasangan lain di sekitar kami. Menyedihkan.

"Perhatikan kondisimu sendiri. Berdiam diri di rumah kan tak jelek. Bukannya tahun-tahun lalu juga sama saja."

Aku benci mengakuinya.

"Kau demam."

_Eh?_

Aku menoleh cepat padanya. "Saat kau membekap mulutku tadi, tanganmu hangat. Suhu tubuhmu naik, mungkin karena salju."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Shigure ikut menghentikan langkahnya di depanku. Ia berbalik dan menatapku bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kekasih … macam apa kita ini?" gumamku sebal.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Kami bukan kekasih sungguhan. Aku mencintai Hatori. Shigure tahu itu. Hatiku patah. Ia juga menyadari itu. Karena itulah ia melakukan ini semua.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," pintanya.

Entah untuk alasan apa, mataku memanas.

Shigure bergerak dua langkah ke arahku. Begitu sampai di depanku, lelaki itu berbalik dan berjongkok. "Naik."

"Tidak mau."

Shigure mendongak, menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau demam, Bu Guru."

"Beri aku alasan lain kenapa kau peduli padaku. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan konyol seperti 'Aku memang peduli padamu' dan sejenisnya. Kau memang kebetulan sadar kalau aku sedang demam, kan?"

Shigure mendesah. Entah kenapa, kami berdua bisa mengabaikan tatapan banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar kami.

"Hm … Bagaimana dengan 'Tohru akan kecewa kalau aku sadar guru kesayangannya sakit dan aku tak melakukan apa-apa', bagaimana dengan itu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ayo. Naik."

Perlahan, kupeluk bahunya dari belakang. "Dasar lolicon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin tertawa?" tanyaku.

Shigure menggerakkan sedikit bahunya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti kasihan padaku. Kau bilang juga, kalau aku bodoh tadi."

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Dan kau payah," balasku.

"Orang payah ini sedang menggendongmu sampai rumah karena kau demam."

"Turunkan saja aku kalau tak mau repot."

"Anggaplah aku senang direpotkan," jawabnya, "tinggal dengan Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, dan menjadi anggota keluarga Souma membuatku tahan banting." Shigure tertawa.

Aku memang bodoh. Aku jahat padanya. Ia tahu bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan ia dengan baik hati menawarkan status kekasih bohongan padaku agar aku bisa melihat Hatori dari dekat. Aku perempuan payah juga. Aku memang menyedihkan.

Aku seorang guru, tapi aku tak bisa mengajari diriku sendiri tentang ketegaran dan penerimaan hidup.

Natalku selalu kelabu. Kisah cintaku juga begitu. Hanya Shigure yang peduli padaku dengan caranya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku senang … kutukan keluarga Souma sudah menghilang."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Shigure enteng.

"Setidaknya, aku tak mau terlihat dipanggul oleh seekor anjing payah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah."

Shigure tertawa keras, dan di bahunya yang bergerak naik turun sesuai irama napasnya, aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku langsung tahu bahwa ini adalah kamar Shigure. Aku hafal bau tubuhnya. Dan suasana remang seperti ini memang kegemarannya.

Tak kusangka ia membawaku ke rumahnya—ke kamarnya.

"Kau memang mesum."

Shigure mendekat ke arahku. Ditentengnya sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan dicucinya handuk kecil yang tadinya berada di dahiku. Dengan tenang, ia menempelkannya lagi ke dahiku.

"Kau benar-benar membawaku kemari."

Shigure tertawa kecil. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau baru pertama kali masuk kamarku."

"Bodoh."

"Kita memang pasangan bodoh."

_Pasangan …._

Aku mendesah. "Kenapa malam natalku kuhabiskan di dalam kamarmu yang gelap ini?"

"Jahat sekali kau, Mayu-_chan_. Memangnya kamarku seburuk itu apa?"

"Habisnya tak ada bau-bau suasana natal di sini. Tahu begini, masih mending aku di rumahku sendiri."

"Ya sudah, pulang saja."

Kulempar _deathglare_ padanya.

"Aku bercanda." Ia tertawa.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan cemberut. Aku bangkit dan duduk di atas futon miliknya—memandanginya sebal.

"Begini saja, biar kubuka jendelanya biar kau bisa melihat langit malam di hari natal begini."

Aku terdiam dan membiarkan ia bergerak ke jendela.

Dan saat jendela itu terbuka, bukan cahaya perak bulan yang menerpa penglihatanku.

Sebuah pohon cemara asli yang cukup besar—dengan beberapa lampu berwarna mengelilinginya. _Christmas tree_.

Aku menoleh pelan pada Shigure yang kini telah duduk di sampingku.

"Berada di kamarku tak buruk, kan?"

Aku terpaku.

"Tak perlu ke pusat kota melihat pohon natal, kalau memang kau sendiri pada akhirnya malah ingin menangis saat melihat Hatori dan Kana."

"S-Shigure … aku, t-terima kasih."

Lidahku kelu. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kuucapkan untuknya.

Shigure tersenyum. "Aku menyiapkannya dengan cepat saat kau tidur."

"Terima kasih."

Ia mendekat padaku perlahan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, sebuah sentuhan hangat dari bibirnya ikut membelai bibirku.

"_Merry christmas_."

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MY FIRST FIC IN OTHER FANDOM!**

Salahkan my uke~~~ si Suu itu ngiming-ngimingi bikin KazumaSaki. Saya seorang author FNI. Dan kali ini berjuang keras selama sejam untuk membuat sebuah fic dari manga lama yang entah sudah berapa bulan, itu komiknya tak saya sentuh lagi dan masih rapi dalam lemari.

Dulu, saya sering membayangkan Mayu dengan Shigure. Saya sih gak protes dengan ending manganya yang ShiguAki karena memang kisah mereka juga menyentuh. Tapi ya … mumpung ada Fanfiction, why didn't I release my old imagination?

Very fluff, dan saya gak yakin fandom ini ada yang mengunjungi sih.

Kyaaaa! ShiguMayu! Couple ini manis bangeeet! Gak terlalu susah sih. Sifatnya memang bukan NaruSaku yang jadi keahlian saya, tapi ya, nyerempet lah XDDD

**Selamat merayakan natal bagi yang merayakan**. Dan **selamat TAHUN BARU 2012**! Maaf kalau ini tipe Alternative Reality. Segala kesalahan dalam cerita mohon dimaafkan, karena itu semata-mata karena saya lama gak baca manganya #eaaa

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
